AERIS : A New World Waiting
by Unadorned Spirit
Summary: Huge Spoilers! BEWARE FF7 NEWBIES!! Ahem... After her untimely death, Aeris is given the chance to make everything right. Reborn on the day she met Cloud, she tries not to bump into anyone from he adventure, but does so anyway. AeriSeph. "..." is speech,
1. Never Again

FF7 : A-E-R-I-S, A New World Waiting  
  
  
  
A.N: Hello everybody!!! Sorry that the original A-E-R-I-S never really worked out and was removed, but I ran out of inspiration. I'm a Sephiroth worshipper; I couldn't pull myself to write a Cleris anymore. I'm sorry. Anyways, this is the new version: 'A New World Waiting'. Basically, Aeris dies and wakes up back at the beginning. What will she do when she re- meets Cloud, and everybody else? Kind of AU, cuz nothing happens the same as in the game. Vweeee! Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
O-N-E : Never Again  
  
Aeris awoke slowly from her prayer. Cloud stood, in front of her. She smiled. it was nice to see a friendly face after her chance meeting with Sephiroth in the city.  
  
And then, pain.  
  
The life poured slowly from her body as it was impaled upon the Masamune. Sephiroth sheathed his mighty sword and spoke menacingly to Cloud. Aeris couldn't make out what he said. slowly, everything faded away. forever.  
  
"Forever?" "Yes, Aeris.! And I'll say it again; I don't want you selling flowers all your life. It's such a waste of talent." The voice that spoke to the young Cetra was female. Aeris was still a little sleepy, but recognized her surroundings. 'My house. but how?' She turned the thought over and over in her head. 'What happened.? I prayed. then felt Sephiroth's blade through me. I should be dead. right?' "Aeris, are you listening to me?" "Yes." 'This can't be real.' ". Elmyra."  
  
Tired and confused, Aeris looked at the clock. The handy little thing had a date system as well as the usual time display. 'It's. the day I met Cloud for the first time.' She sighed, remembering how he'd bought a flower from her, and crashed through the roof of the church the next day, and rescued her from Shinra inc., and taken her around the world, and to the temple of her peoples knowledge. 'No.' she decided, 'I don't want to go through it all again.I don't want to fight anymore.' She went downstairs. Elmyra was sat reading a book. "Mom." Aeris started, "I won't be selling today. I don't feel well." "Oh. what is it?" "It's nothing serious. just a migraine." Elmyra chuckled, "It is so very strange. you only get migraines on important dates, like your birthday, when you met Zack, and the day your mother. ." she paused, "but I don't recall anything happening on the 19th of January, do you?" ". No. nothing," she lied. 'Of course something happened today, rather something will happen. today is the day my life changed - or changes - direction.Never again.' She frowned, 'I cant. I cant go through it all over.' "Is something the matter, Aeris? You look ever so pensive." "It's nothing. really." "Well. if you say so. Just get some rest, okay?"  
  
A few hours passed by and it came dark. Elmyra opened the fridge. "Oh, darn it!" she muttered, "Aeris, we don't have anything defrosted for dinner. Could you go up to the plate and bring something back?" Aeris could hardly believe it. She tried to avoid meeting Cloud. But still, no matter what she did, it seemed she would just have to go into Upper Midgar. 'Fine, but I'm not going on that road. I'll go the long way.'  
  
However, when she tried to take a longer route, the road was closed. 'Why?! Why do I have to go through all this again? No. wait. I don't have to. I can skip going to church tomorrow.' Taking the normal route, she crossed the road hurriedly, glancing up to see the Loveless posters were still there. But there was no Cloud. 'Maybe I'm early? Or late.? Does it matter??' she thought, with a smile.  
  
Aeris left the store feeling much more confident. It wasn't to last for long though, for as she crossed that street on her way back home, she was knocked down by someone.  
  
Someone male, with blonde, spiky hair. 


	2. Deja vu

YOA.N: Don't know if I've already said this, but this is ~probably~ gonna be an AeriSeph. If ya don't like it, lump it. Vweeee! And err. that's it. I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
T-W-O : Déjà vu  
  
  
  
Aeris looked up at the man with a depressed expression. 'Typical!' "Why, Cloud? Tell me why," she said, frustratedly, as she picked up her shopping. "H-how did you know my name?!?" he asked, confusedly. "Well," Aeris started, "I suppose you could call it déjà vu." 'It's a little more than déjà vu, though.' Cloud helped her gather up what she'd dropped. "Really? Well. do you know anything else about me?" "Sure I do. You're from Nibelheim, and you're 22. Your birthday is the 19th of August, exactly 7 months from today," she smiled, amused at the shocked expression on his face, "Well. I'll be seeing you!" "Wha? H-hey!! I don't even know your. name!"  
  
Aeris's dream that night was a strange one. She saw herself amongst AVALANCHE, but Sephiroth was there too, smiling at her. Not even smiling evilly. more like. lovingly?  
  
She dressed and looked out of her window. 'So this is what is meant for me, huh? And if I die again, I'll be brought back again? There doesn't seem to be much point in that.' she sighed, 'I wonder, is this because I'm half Cetra, half Human? Is that why? After all, I can't exactly join the Lifestream, but I can't go to the Promised Land either. I guess I'm stuck here.' She gazed at the flowers in the garden while fiddling with her bangs, 'Well, I'm not going to repeat last time. it wasn't really much fun. Then again, I did make some good friends. heh, stupid Cloud. he never did take me on that airship. Actually, stupid me for falling for him, just because he happened to remind me of Zack. But he wasn't Zack. Zack is dead.'  
  
Aeris made her way to church without thinking. Sure, she knew Cloud'd fall through the roof, messing up the flowers. She knew he'd be out cold for a while. It's just a pity she forgot about Reno.  
  
CRASH - - THUD.  
  
Aeris was ready this time. Ready with a bucket of cold water. She smiled innocently as he glared at her. "Told you so." Cloud shook his head, "You again. are you psychic or something?" he asked. "No," she replied, "I'm just used to this kind of thing happening. Believe me, I've seen and done it all, I just couldn't afford the T-Shirt." ". Right. Where am I?" "Sector 5 Slums Church. Favorite place of the flower girl, Aeris, me." "Aeris, huh? I'm Cl- " "I know your name, remember? And yeah, I do have materia. Lots. Rather, I did. now all I have is this one," she said, pointing at the white pearl of materia in her ribbon, "It's not useless, it just wont do anything until it's needed." "Umm. okay?"  
  
Then another voice chipped in, " I never knew eavesdropping could be so entertaining," Reno. Aeris cursed a little for forgetting about him, "Reno! Why d'you always show up at a bad time?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Yus, shorter than the other chapter I know, but it seemed a good place to end.  
  
To Noodlepower: I know, I know. Believe me, I actually have excellent spelling and grammar, but when I upload something here it messes up. ^_^;; If ya leave your email I could send you the ~original~ version? The one with the good grammar and bold and italics? ^_____^ I blame Dewsbury!  
  
Next chapter. Aeris re-meets Tifa, and comes face to face with Sephiroth! Beware: infectious laughter, although stress relieving, is a killer. Do not take if under 5, or over 88 years of age. Thank you. 


End file.
